Phospholipases A.sub.2 (PLA.sub.2 's) are a class of enzymes which catalyze the hydrolysis of membrane phospholipids at the sn-2 position leading to free fatty acids and lysophospholipid. Arachidonic acid is stored in the cell membrane as an ester almost exclusively at the 2-position of phospholipids. PLA.sub.2 acts to release arachidonic acid from phospholipids in what is believed to be the rate controlling step which ultimately leads to the products of the arachidonic acid cascade. Free arachidonic acid is rapidly metabolized by cyclooxygenase to give prostaglandins and thromboxane or by lipoxygenases to form hydroxy fatty acids and leukotrienes. Prostaglandins and leukotrienes are important mediators of inflammation and hydroxy fatty acids such as leukotriene B.sub.4 act as chemotactic agents for neutrophils and eosinophils and may cause cell migration to sites of inflammation. Lysophospholipids are cytotoxic and have also been implicated in several inflammatory conditions. In addition, platelet activating factor (PAF) can be formed by the action of an acetyl transferase on a 1-alkyl-2-lysophospholipid. PAF is a potent platelet aggregating substance and causes various inflammatory conditions such as erythema, vascular permeability and cellular chemotaxis. These facts provide support for the utilization of an inhibitor of PLA.sub.2 's as therapy for various inflammatory conditions.